Blackout
by Troublesque
Summary: Ichigo. Hitsugaya. Elevator. Power-outage. Need I say more? IchixHitsu. Rated M for content. Read and Review! It's the best advice you could ever give.


Hey everyone! This story is just a little something I had in the back of my mind as I was working on my other stories. So I decided to type it out and post it, giving myself a little break. I hope you all enjoy!

**Title:** Blackout

**Pairing(s): **Kurosaki Ichigo x Hitsugaya Toshiro

**Author:** Zev

**Rating:** Rated M for multiple reasons: Mainly the ghastly language and sexual content and dirty innuendos =]

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim responsibilities for these characters…only their actions.

**Word Count:** 8,554 (that includes everything because I'm just too damn lazy to separate it)

**Notes:** Not beta'd because I don't have the right friends nor the time to go sifting through to find one. But it is spell checked.

* * *

=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=

He looked down at his watch again, his foot tapping against the marble tiled floor. _'If that damn elevator doesn't move faster, I'll be late.'_ Growling in frustration, he shoved his hands into the pockets of his worn out, black zip up sweatshirt. His eyebrow twitching to each of the elevators chime as it passed each floor, extremely slowly. "Hurry up already!" His fist lashed out and punched the steel door of the elevator, his eyes blinking in surprise as the metal door chimed and opened to reveal a shocked man inside. "Uh…" It was one of his less graceful moments.

He blushed, throwing a hand through his hair as he walked inside to join the smaller male. "Sorry about that." He mumbled as he went to push the button for the floor he was trying to get to, only to notice that the button was already lit, indicating the smaller man was heading for the same destination. He leaned against one of the three glass walls that surrounded the moving platform, folding his hands across his chest as he apologized. "Sorry 'bout that. I don't have much patience."

"So it seems." The short, white-haired male acknowledged, closing his eyes. His small arms were also folded across his chest, his right index finger tapping on his arm as he waited.

He frowned. "Are you always so cold, Toshiro?"

"Are you always so annoying Kurosaki?"Hitsugaya's eyes opened to reveal bright teal eyes as he answered the orange-haired male. "And that's _Captain Hitsugaya."_

_'What a little prick…'_ Ichigo's frown deepened. This little man, Hitsugaya, was the Captain of the private detectives that his father had hired. His right hand man, or woman so to speak, was a lovely, incredibly busty young woman, Matsumoto Rangiku. Usually that over enthusiastic woman was always at Hitsugaya's side. That woman was always trying to find her way into Ichigo's sex life. "Why are you here?" He was slightly curious as to why the white-haired male had come to his father's business, particularly at this time of night.

"It's none of your business."

"Anything that has to deal with my father _is_ my business." He scowled as the little man's tone of voice deemed it 'end of conversation'. Oh, but he was far from done. "Answer me, Toshiro."

"Forgive me," Hitsugaya pointed out. "It sounded like you merely stated your opinion."

"I stated a fact. That's different from an opinion."

"Congratulations, Kurosaki. You passed grade school."

"Don't mock me." His voice threatened to rise. No. He would _not_ argue with this man who thought he was on top of the world. "And don't change the subject either."

Hitsugaya gave the orange-haired male a dry stare. "I have better things to do than argue with an idiot like you."

_'WHAT?!'_ Ichigo's mind screamed. Oooh, how he wanted to just wrap his hands around that tiny throat and—he cleared his throat, shaking himself from his thoughts. Looking up over the door, he had six more floors to slowly, painfully spend in this tiny crowded elevator with this brat. All hell was going to pay as soon as he was able to get a private word with his father. "That's alright. You're young mind couldn't possibly handle and argument with me."

"I beg your pardon?"

Ichigo smirked. Yes, he knew those special buttons to press to get this man riled. And he knew full well what this 'small male' could do if pushed far enough. "You heard me." He repeated. "You'd be overwhelmed."

A flush of anger crossed Hitsugaya's usually stoic face. How dare this guy insult him! Despite his size—and Ichigo knew this—Hitsugaya was at _least_ ten years, if not older than the orange-haired male. Standing around four feet four, a first impression with someone had a person seriously misjudging him. But he always proved himself to be the best of the best. His mind was in turmoil as he lost his thought for a snappy comeback, his eyes unfocused and his mouth slightly agape. And before he knew it, the tall, orange-haired man had moved in front of him, towering over him.

The taller male watched as the white-haired man was lost for words. Mentally patting himself on his back, he saw the emotions swirl in those deep teal eyes as he moved from his side of the elevator, his hands resting on the glass on either side of Hitsugaya's body, trapping him. He still noticed that the small body was unfocused so he lowered his head, his lips brushing against cool, smooth ones before he firmly pressed against them. He closed his eyes and swiped his tongue across a lip and pulled back, smirking as teal eyes widened before small hands shoved at his chest.

"W-what do you think you're doing?!" Hitsugaya demanded.

"You looked like you needed some help closing your mouth."

"I most certainly do not!" He growled, his attempts failed as he tried to push the taller man further away.

"Hmm," Ichigo mused. "It seems your mouth is still open."

Hitsugaya's eyes widened impossibly again before the squeezed shut and he doubled his efforts to move the orange-haired man away from him. _'I don't understand.'_ Soon he began to realize that his actions were in vain so he let the younger male do as he pleased. He pressed his lips together in a tight line as Ichigo's tongue swiped across them. There was no way he was letting that man any closer to him. "Are you done?" He quietly asked as the latter pulled back.

"What makes you think that?" Ichigo bent forward, whispering into the pale ear, licking the outer shell.

A shiver ran up Hitsugaya's spine as he punched the orange-haired male on the chest. "I've no time for your games, Kurosaki."

"Games?" Ichigo pulled back to face the shorter man again.

Teal eyes flickered to the top of the elevator doors. Only three more floors to go. "Let go of me."

The orange-haired man snorted. "I think not."

Just then the elevator ceased to move, stopping abruptly causing both boys to knock their heads together. The both groaned, Ichigo pushing away from the smaller male and the glass wall as he turned around. "What the hell?" All of the lights on the elevator had turned off, even as he tried pushing the floor he wanted to go to, nothing happened. Peering out the sides of the dark elevator, Ichigo also saw that the rest of the lights in the building had also been turned off. Rubbing his forehead he winced as it was a little tender, pulling back his hand to feel something wet lubricating his fingers. _'Blood?'_ He spun around. "Shit, I'm sor—"

Hitsugaya held up a hand, asking for silence as he slightly ran his unoccupied hand over the bump on his own head, wincing. "Forget about it." He dismissed it casually, reaching into his pocket to fish out his cell phone. He flipped it open and looked through the contacts, pressing the send button he put the phone to his ear only to flinch away as all that could be heard was static. "Useless!" He growled, snapping the electronic device shut and throwing it back into his pocket.

Ichigo's curiosity got the best of him as he fished out his Blackberry out of his inside pocket of his jacket. Pressing a few buttons, his cell too, was unable to connect with anything outside of the elevator. Well, that's what usually happened in these metal door enforced boxes. _'Guess we're stuck for a bit.'_ He sighed, gently slipping his phone into his pocket as he turned to admire the view out the glass window. Karakura was much to look at, especially when one lived on the outskirts, but _in_ the city, it was a marvelous place. Filled with mystery and danger. "Beautiful isn't it?" He asked aloud, not expecting a response.

"I have little taste for busy streets." Hitsugaya said as he pressed the call button on the elevator. "I'd rather be in the countryside."

"Really?" Ichigo raised an eyebrow at the white-haired man's confession. "And why's that?"

"Tch. If you must know…" He was fed up with this elevator too! Damn things. Can't they ever work correctly? "It's the best place to view the sunsets."

Mildly surprise, he slightly nodded his head as he pondered about the new information about the Captain. "I never would've pegged you for the sensitive type."

Hitsugaya scoffed as he moved to the opposite side of the elevator, crossing his arms. What was he thinking? Telling the boy something like that. He was losing his mind, becoming irrational the longer he was in the presence of this orange-haired male. Although, he did have to admit, Ichigo had some impressive qualities to him. The height was the biggest factor, and he could be charming when he really wanted to.

"Toshiro?"

The white-haired male shook his himself out of his stupor, blinking at the orange-haired male that had somehow, made his ways towards him across the elevator. "_Captain Hitsugaya!_" He glared. "What do you want?"

"For one: quit snapping at me." Ichigo scowled. "And two: you're still bleeding."

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"Stop being such an ass."

"Irrelevant."

The orange-haired man growled, his arms reaching out and his hand fisting in the shorter man's clothing, dragging him up to stand on his toes. "Cut. It. Out." Their faces were barely inches apart as they glared at one another, neither of them willing to give in. Eventually breaking their staring game, Ichigo scoffed, dropping the smaller male and sitting down on the floor. His rested his arms on his knees as he spread his feet a little bit apart. _'Might as well get comfy.'_

Hitsugaya glared ice daggers at the younger male and his childish actions. _'They better fix this fast.'_ He grumbled in his mind. Since the air conditioning in the elevator had ceased to work as the power had been turned off, so had the ability to breathe with ease. With both of their pathetic arguing, the elevator had started to heat up, making Hitsugaya most uncomfortable with what he was currently wearing. "What?" He asked as the orange-haired man mumbled something he couldn't quite hear.

"I said…" Ichigo turned his head towards the white-haired male, his expression annoyed. "Take of your jacket."

"Why would I do that?"

"You're such an icy bastard; the heat doesn't fit with your personality."

"And how do you figure that?"

"Because your face is red and your breathing has increased."

Hitsugaya's hands flew to his face. Damnit. The boy was right. The heat was getting to him, but he had no intentions of taking off any of his clothing. He'd rather wait in hell than do something that man suggested. His eyes closed and leaned his head back against the glass, the corner of his mouth tugging up in a small smirk. "Are you worried for me?"

Ichigo snorted. "As if."

Only a few minutes passed by before Hitsugaya heard the rustling of clothes, he inwardly groaned. That blasted idiot better keep most of his clothing on. His eyes flew open as he felt hands softly tug at his own suit jacket, his hands grasping the much larger tan ones as those long fingers unbuttoned the buttons. "Back off Kurosaki!" He growled, his nails tearing into calloused skin.

"Calm down you damned fool." Ichigo was in front of the white-haired man, his knees on either side of Hitsugaya's body as he pulled the smaller form away from the glass and tore the black jacket down the thin arms. Tossing it aside, he then reached for the tie that was fastened around the pale neck, yelping and pulling his hand back as he blinked in surprise. "You…you just…" He looked down at his hands, his eyes wide as he saw the teeth marks and the little drops of blood forming. "You just _bit_ me!"

"I told you to back off!" Hitsugaya glared, raising his left leg and pressing it against the taller male's chest, shoving the man backwards away from him.

"You little shit!" Ichigo yelled. "I was just trying to help you!"

"I don't need your help!" He held up his hand to stop the orange-haired man's advances again. "Don't you _dare_. I'll bite you again!"

The look in the taller man's eyes turned feral as Ichigo lunged forward, catching both of Hitsugaya's wrists in his hands, pinning his arms to his side. Ichigo smiled at the small man's futile attempts to break free, dragging the white-haired man to the floor, using his legs to trap the small legs to the floor with his own, his hands pinning Hitsugaya's arms next to his head. Smirking in satisfaction as the smaller male yelled out his frustration.

"Let go! Let go of me!" Hitsugaya thrashed and bucked, trying to get some kind of leverage to throw the younger man off of him. Not like he could gain much ground, being stuck in the elevator and all. Panic swept through him as Ichigo began to lower his head and Hitsugaya did the only thing he could. He head butted the moron. He felt a pang of confidence well up inside of him as the taller figure hissed and Ichigo buried his head in the crook of his arm, trying to rub away the pain. That good feeling in his chest instantly disappeared as Ichigo turned his head to look at him again, a thin line of blood running down over that hazel eye. "K-kurosaki." He whispered. Shit. He didn't mean to make the man bleed!

"Blood for blood." Ichigo said, moving Hitsugaya's hands above the white hair, the orange-haired male using his left hand to hold both of the pale arms as his right arm moved down and loosed the tie from around the small neck. "I guess I deserved that." The tie lay loosely to either side of Hitsugaya's body, being fully untied, as Ichigo now worked at the button of the white dress shirt underneath it. "See here?" Ichigo let his index finger run a small line down the sweat chest of the Captain. "You're already sweating."

Hitsugaya glared. "Because you're on top of me!"

"Is that it?" Ichigo's hand drifted up, cupping the side of the small face, his thumb caressing the pale cheek.

"S-stop it." He turned his head to the side, knowing that was pretty much all he could do in his current situation.

"Keh. Can't you ever shut up and go with the flow?"

"Why would I want to do that?"

Ichigo grabbed the pale, sweaty chin, forcing the white-haired man to look at him. "You're a goddamn pain in the ass you know that?"

"Tch." He averted his eyes. "Get off."

"Why would I want to do that?"

Hitsugaya's teal gaze snapped to amused hazel eyes as the orange-haired male repeated what he had said only moments before. "I grow tired with your games, Kurosaki."

Ichigo sighed. "If this was a game, you're doing a remarkable job at playing, Toshiro." His grip tightened on the arms that tried to wiggle from his grasp, ignoring the grunted 'Captain Hitsugaya'. He bent his head, his tongue sliding along the slick jaw line to suck a pale earlobe into his mouth. "Besides, I'm enjoying myself." He hotly whispered into the ear next to his mouth.

"The power—"

"Isn't on. Obviously. Is that what you're worried about?" He lifted his head in confusion of the smaller man's dilemma. "The camera that's in the corner?"

Hitsugaya only glared.

"It'd be fun to get caught, don't you agree?" Ichigo brushed their noses together, their breaths mingling. The air outside was cold, clashing with the temperature inside of the elevator and fogging the windows as the taller male pressed his lips against those smooth ones beneath him. Ichigo was getting frustrated with Hitsugaya setting his mind on keeping his lips closed to him. Grabbing the white-haired man's bottom lip, he bit down, gently, smirking as Hitsugaya gasped. Ichigo quickly slipping his tongue inside the smaller male's mouth, the wet muscle gliding over perfect teeth before rubbing against Hitsugaya's tongue.

His struggles increased as Ichigo's tongue invaded his mouth, but soon found that the taller male's muscle running over his teeth wasn't too bad. Hitsugaya ceased some of his movements as their tongues met; Ichigo's trying to coax him to play back. He smiled to himself as he swiped the tip of his tongue across the orange-haired man's before he bit down on the wet organ, effectively stopping Ichigo from pulling his tongue back into his own mouth.

A disfigured 'Ow' was heard and Hitsugaya let go and he smirked as a concentrated scowl appeared on the tan face, Ichigo's tongue running across his lips and teeth to rub away the pain. "I told you I'd bite you again." Hitsugaya remarked. "You never listen."

Ichigo slammed his right hand down on the metal floor next to the white-haired man's head, glaring. "If you do that again I'll—"

"You'll _what_, exactly?" Hitsugaya mused. "I'm curious to know what someone like _you_ could to do _me._"

"Don't think you're special. 'Cuz you're not." Ichigo moved one of his legs in between the smaller male's legs, pressing his knee closer to Hitsugaya's body, relishing in the sudden change of expression that appeared on the pale face. "You're in the same boat as me."

"Oh?"

Ichigo let the lower half of his face brush lightly against Hitsugaya's chin, moving downwards, placing open mouthed kisses as he came to the white-haired man's racing pulse. Grinning, he latched his mouth to the skin, sucking harshly on the beating pulse as the body beneath his arched. _'Sensitive much?'_ He let his teeth scrape across the bruised skin, pulling back to admire the forming spot. _'His shirt will cover it up.'_ He moved his head back up, kissing Hitsugaya again, but careful not to try and use his tongue this time.

"You're a fool, Kurosaki." Hitsugaya said against the taller boy's lips. "You don't know what you're getting yourself int—" He was cut off as a gasp tore from his throat, Ichigo's knee pressing more firmly between his legs, blowing all thoughts from his mind.

"Shut the hell up already." He kissed Hitsugaya's temple, careful of the spot where they collided heads the first time. His free hand unbuttoned the rest of the white shirt and pushing it back, revealing the hidden body underneath it. His fingers traced the well-shaped abs on the sweaty skin, ghosting up and down, sometimes his finger slipping underneath the waistband of the white-haired male's pants. He kissed the underside of Hitsugaya's chin, his breathing increasing as he thought of all the wonderful things they could do together. "God…" Ichigo moaned at the sound of the smaller male's panting. "Do you have any idea how much I want you?"

"Release me." Hitsugaya said in a deadly tone. His expression harsh as hazel eyes looked down at him.

Ichigo blinked in amazement at this man underneath him. How the hell could this guy go from panting like he was to being a total and complete ass? "Tch." Ichigo opened his left hand, letting Hitsugaya's wrist go free as he made to move off of the smaller body. Unprepared for the small, thin arms that wrapped around his neck and pulled him back down, Hitsugaya's mouth moving underneath his own as the white-haired man arched his body up to fit against his. He moaned into the kiss, arm wrapping around the small waist, pulling their bodies closer together as fingers entangled in his hair.

Hitsugaya waited until the orange-haired male was too engrossed in the kiss before he made his move. Shoving against the ground, he flipped them over so that he was straddling Ichigo, his pale hands on the wet shirt of the tan body as he smirked down into surprised hazel eyes. "Just because you're taller…doesn't mean you're in charge." He bent down his breath tickling Ichigo's chin. "You couldn't handle it."

The taller male grinned. "Teach me, O mighty, teacher!"

"Quiet." Hitsugaya tugged at the bottom of Ichigo's blue t-shirt. "Get this off. Now."

Ichigo grabbed the hem of his shirt and tore it off his head, tearing it off his arms and throwing it, not caring where it landed. It was just them right? He had to bite his tongue from groaning as petite nails scraped down his chest, dragging over his nipples before a hot mouth covered his. His arms wound around the other's body, one of his hands pressing against the small of Hitsugaya's back so their hips met. He slipped his tongue back into the white-haired male's mouth as Hitsugaya gasped at the rough feeling. Ichigo could feel the smaller man's arousal through their jeans and was just as certain that Hitsugaya could feel his as well.

The smaller figure sat up, moving around a bit as his small hands grabbed at the waistband of Ichigo's pants, unbuttoning the button and sliding the zipper down, yanking off of offending martial, his eyes widening before he gave the orange-haired kid an unamused look. "Commando? Really?"

"I don't see you complaining!" Ichigo laughed as he switched their positions again, Hitsugaya underneath as his tan fingers set to work on getting rid of the smaller man's pants. Occupying his wandering mouth, Ichigo drew one of the perky pale nipples into his mouth, sucking and rubbing his tongue over the nub as he freed Hitsugaya's legs from the black material. He switched when he heard the small man's quick intake of breath before he trailed lower, not knowing if the wetness on the skin was from the sweat or his kisses. Maybe both.

He grabbed the twitching member in his views with his hand; giving a light squeeze the reaction something he'd remember for a long time. Ichigo moved to taste that bead of pearly white that threatened to spill down the side of the hot flesh but Hitsugaya's hand flew to shackle his wrist had him pausing for a moment. Looking up, he saw the raw desire and lust in those beautiful teal eyes, but also a hint of fear. He gave a reassuring smile before he bent his head once more, his tongue swiping over the head of Hitsugaya's erection.

If the swift intake of breath and the shaking body was anything to go by, Ichigo concluded that it was a good sign and repeated his ministrations. Going further, he took just the head of the pulsing organ into his mouth, sucking gently while still running his tongue over the tip. He winced as Hitsugaya's fingers pulled at his hair and he released Hitsugaya, one eye closed as he looked at the smaller male. "Ease up. Or you'll pull my hair out."

"Ikkaku needs someone he can relate with."

"Yeah? Maybe I can get him to teach me that lucky dance."

"Why the hell would you want that?"

"So I can use it for _you._"

Hitsugaya scoffed about to tell the younger man off before his eyes rolled back into his head as Ichigo completely swallowed his erection. "Ngh…" His body arched up before he felt restrictive hands on his hips. He really didn't mean to move around so much, he never knew he could be like this. Then again…this had never happened to him before either.

Ichigo continued to suck on the organ in his mouth, pulling back only for an instance to swipe his fingers before resuming his position, sliding his head up and down. Spreading Hitsugaya's legs with his elbows, he let his index finger trace the white-haired man's entrance before slowly slipping inside. He stopped when he felt an immediate pressure on his fingers and tried to occupy Hitsugaya's mind by taking the smaller man's cock deeper into his throat and swallowing. Hearing a please moan from the man, Ichigo continued his assault on the Captain's entrance, pushing in further and wiggling his finger around.

"K-kuro…saki!" Hitsugaya yelped as the taller male added another finger to the first. Damn, this was uncomfortable! He pushed himself up to rest on his elbows as he watched Ichigo suck on his flesh, only catching glimpses of the tan arm moving. "D-do you know what you're doing!?" He growled out.

Ichigo responded with a rather harsh suck.

"Ahh!" One of his arms slipped out from underneath him, his head slamming back down onto the metal floor as pleasure flooded through him. He had to admit, this felt impossibly incredible. Of course, the exception being the fingers moving in and out of his ass. He opened his mouth again, his intention on repeating the question that received no answer only to gasp as stars danced in front of his eyes. "Aah…ha…" He squirmed as Ichigo brushed against something inside of him that brought immense pleasure.

"Toshi—"

"Whatever you did…do it again." Hitsugaya panted as he found himself pressing down on those sinfully wicked fingers that were inside of him. He moaned as the orange-haired male did as he was told, a coil of fire building in the pit of his stomach as all Hitsugaya could think about was bursting that bubble. He longed to know what that feeling would feel like as he began to move more desperately.

Ichigo smirked as he felt the boy's squirms intensify. Letting go of Hitsugaya's erected flesh with a slight 'pop', he scraped his teeth over the red head before he quickly kissed it, moving his body to line up with the smaller one. He kept his fingers inside of Hitsugaya for as long as he could before he withdrew them, smiling at the groan of disapproval from the smaller male as he grabbed his own needy erection in his hand, pressing it to the cave where his fingers were a moment ago. "Hang on to me." He whispered as he pushed forward, sheathing himself in one thrust.

Hitsugaya's teal eyes went wide, his head snapping back in a scream as his body arched up to Ichigo's. His hands flew to tan shoulders and gripped them, not caring whether he was hurting the boy or not. His rear end was on fire! Doing as the taller male said, he let his arms slip around the tan neck, pulling himself up to bury his face into Ichigo's shoulder as he gasped and tried to breathe through the pain. _'Fuck!'_ He yelled inside his head as he thought of something else.

"Relax." Ichigo cooed, wrapping his arm around the small waist as he began to move. He heard the beginning of Hitsugaya's words and slowed down his already slow pace. "Shh, if you struggle it's gonna hurt worse." His fingers absentmindedly rubbed circles on the small of the pale boy's back, trying to help get his mind off the pain as he pressed his hips forward.

"D-don't shush…ah…me…" The pain was quickly starting to subside, making way for a pleasure he had never known before. He squeezed the back of Ichigo's neck, signaling that it was ok for the taller man to speed up his pace. "Nyah!" Hitsugaya's eyes opened only to see that he was looking down at the tanned body, not up. Raising his eyebrow he gave the tall man a confused look as he was still trapped to the equally sweaty chest.

"Don't want this metal grate tearing your back." Ichigo knocked a knuckle against the patterned floor. He lifted Hitsugaya's hips and pulled him back down on his erection, moaning at how the new position drove him deeper and deeper into the white-haired boys' body. Loving the all the sounds that came from the lithe form he added another thing. "And you look hot up there, riding my cock." Snickering at the blush that consumed the pale face he continued to guide Hitsugaya into moving up and down.

Just looking at the small man on top of him made him harder. Hitsugaya's black tie was completely unraveled, draped around the pale neck on either side; the only thing keeping it on was the sweat from Hitsugaya's body. The smaller male's white shirt was pooled around his waist, Hitsugaya's arms still trapped in the sleeves as blunt fingernails bit into the tanned stomach. The lust and pleasure that shone in those darkened teal pools weren't helping Ichigo keep his cool.

Hitsugaya didn't even realized he had completely closed his eyes until he felt Ichigo's hand softly cupping his face, a calloused thumb caressing his cheek and he lazily looked down. "Don't hold your voice back." Ichigo whispered to him, bucking up to meet his downward thrusts. Hitsugaya moaned, pushing his body down as he braced is hands on Ichigo's chest for support. Trying to find more of that sweet pleasure, he leaned forward a little and sped up his pace, his legs shaking at the strain. "Kuro…saki…" He groaned.

Yeah, Ichigo was getting to his limit too. He didn't want to hurt the white-haired man, but at the pace they were going they were going to get anywhere. Grabbing his jacket, he dragged it over to him and spread it out before flipping the two of them over, resting Hitsugaya's back against the thin protecting against the metal floor. "Wrap your legs around my waist." He whispered into the pale ear, scraping his teeth against the skin. Ichigo groaned as Hitsugaya did as he was told, the movement creating more pressure on his cock as he began to thrust in and out of the small body.

Hitsugaya bit his lip to keep from crying out loud as the orange-haired man moved faster and faster. Ichigo hit something inside of him that brought back that blinding pleasure, the stars dancing in front of his eyes as he wrapped his pale arms around the sweaty neck. _'More…'_ He said in his mind, his body arching up into the tan one above his.

"My pleasure." Ichigo's mouth curved into a grin against the salty skin of Hitsugaya's neck as his long fingers grasped the pale hips, keeping them still as he increased the power of his thrusts.

He didn't realize he had said that last comment out loud, and he could do little to complain as that bubble in his stomach threatened to burst at any moment. His breath hitched in his throat as a rough calloused hand wrapped around his weeping erection and pumped in time to Ichigo's thrusts. His whole body tensed and he heard the orange-haired male's throaty groan at the sudden restriction around his erection and Hitsugaya smirked, repeated the same actions even as Ichigo continued to move his hand up and down. "K-kuro…" He bucked his hips up in time to Ichigo's thrusts, he could see the edge. "s-saki…"

Ichigo groaned at the way Hitsugaya's muscle clamped around his erection every so often. It felt like heaven and hell mixed into one, he was so ready for this to be over yet he wanted it to last forever. Being this close to the icy bastard sent a chill of thrills down his spine, knowing that normally no one would dare to try and get close to Hitsugaya. He was happy knowing he not only could get close, but he could get inside as well.

"I-I'm close…p-please…" Hitsugaya didn't even notice he had been reduced to a mumbling pile of goo in those strong tan arms. His heart was racing so hard it almost felt like it was going to burst of his chest, his nails raking down the taller man's back, leaving long lines of red in the skin. Another small shift in the direction of the thrusts that Ichigo was doing and a strangled sound tore from the back of Hitsugaya's throat. God that felt good. He bit his lip, his teeth piercing his lip and drawing blood, the orange-haired boy licking the red liquid that spill from his smooth lips and down his neck. "Clo-ose…Kurosa…ki…"

"My name," The tan man instructed him. "Say my name."

"Kuro—"

"My _real_ name."

Hitsugaya shook his head from side to side. That wasn't the way things worked with him. He would never be able to live it down if he were to submit complete to Ichigo's brash will. And the orange-haired male would most certainly hold it up over his head until they day they died. And probably in the afterlife as well. "No!" He wheezed out as the taller male slowed his pace down, his hazel eyes blazing with passion as he demanded that the white-haired male do as he was told. Hitsugaya's fingers slipped down and curled on the tan collarbones as he avoided eye contact. "P-please," He moved his hips in earnest. "Don't stop now."

"Toshiro…"

_"Ichigo."_

Ichigo tightened his grip on the pale hips, his fingers most likely leaving bruises as he brought his hips back and slammed forward, his erection brushing harshly against that bundle of nerves that had Hitsugaya moaning underneath him. Ichigo's hand that was around the smaller male's erection tightened a little, the strokes increasing to a fast pace as he bent his head down and kissed Hitsugaya so passionately, the next thing he heard was a distorted version of his name being screamed into his mouth and a hot liquid covering his hand and splashing up on his stomach. Releasing their kiss from lack of air, he groaned as Hitsugaya's muscles tightened around his cock but he still needed a little bit more.

Through the spots flashing in his eyes, Hitsugaya realized that Ichigo had yet to come still. Gathering up the little strength he had, he pulled on the orange-haired man's neck, letting his tongue sweep against slightly whiskered flesh as he scraped his teeth against Ichigo's rapidly beating pulse in his neck before he bit down and sucked, still moving his hips and riding out the very last of his orgasm as he felt Ichigo still before a searing heat spread inside of him. "Holy shit…" Strings of curses and puffs of breath were whispered against the pale throat as Ichigo fought to collect himself.

"I wasn't…expecting…that…" Ichigo huffed as he slowly lifted his head to look into sleepy teal eyes. His clean hand moved up to brush that particular bunch of bangs that had plastered to Hitsugaya's face backwards, as he smiled down.

"Don't look so smug." He pointed out. "You fucked me on the ground after all."

"Well," Ichigo gave crooked smile. "At least I used my jacket to try and help a bit."

Hitsugaya let his hands slip off of the slick neck to hit the ground. He pushed himself up on his elbows. "Move."

Ichigo sighed. "Seriously?"

A white eye brow rose.

"Tch." The orange-haired male didn't do quite what Hitsugaya had in mind, wrapping a tan arm around the small waist and pulling him up, Ichigo sitting with his back against the glass wall as he made the white-hair male sit comfortable on his lap. "I could get used to this." He grinned at Hitsugaya's annoyed look. "Admit it. You liked it too."

Hitsugaya snort as he pushed off of Ichigo's lap, surprising himself when he softly moaned at the feeling of the tan cock slipping out from inside of him. _'Just another thing to add to his ego.'_ He grabbed his discarded pants and boxers from the opposite side of the elevator, blinking in surprise that his shoes and socks were also laying there. When had those come off? And now his stomach was covered in cum, the liquid that hadn't slightly dried sliding down his body to clump on the floor. "Just great!" He cursed, spinning around and glaring at the man still sitting on the metal ground. "I'm now unsuited to met your father, Kurosaki! Are you happy now?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "What happened to my name?" He sighed and reached over to the small backpack that he had dropped in his earlier wait, unzipping it and grabbed the small green towel, throwing it at the white-haired man. "Use that."

The small man didn't even notice that Ichigo had a pack with him. He was still angry as he proceeded to try and clean himself up the best he could. "You were planning this from the beginning?"

"Of course not."

"Then explain yourself."

Ichigo scowled. "I just came from the gym you prick. It was in my pack and now you're using it. Be happy."

"So you were already covered in sweat and grime when you decided that you wanted to fuck me on your whim?"

"Listen here you ungrateful brat!" The tall man leapt to his feet, his arms lashing out and gripping Hitsugaya's thin, pale arms as he forced the small male to look at him. "I think you're one hot piece of ass, alright? I've always wanted to know what it was like to have you like that. We both got our pleasure, so I don't see why you're complaining!"

Hitsugaya glare deepened, fury flashing through his dark teal eyes. "I don't do these things."

_'I can't believe this…'_ Ichigo growled, putting his pants back on. "For once, can't you just put down your barrier and _try_?"

"I don't know how." Hitsugaya pulled on his pants and buckled the belt, sliding his shirt back on his buttoned it up and retied his crumbled tie before he moved to fix the cuffs.

"I love you."

"Don't be ridiculous."

"Everything about you," He started, pulling on the railing to stand up. "Your icy demeanor might scare others off, but not me. You care for your friends around you—"

"I don't have any need for friends."

"Don't give me that bullshit."

Hitsugaya spun around, his hand raised as he moved to slap the orange-haired man across the face. His eyes widening as a tan hand caught his wrist, gripping it rather harshly. "Hn." He avoided eye contact, trying to tug his arm back. It was foolish of him to think Ichigo wouldn't notice his intentions.

"You try and hide behind that ice cold wall you've built to distance yourself from others: to keep any unnecessary burdens from rubbing off on them."

"You're wrong."

"Then look at me Toshiro!" Ichigo demanded. "I love your snow white hair; it goes great with those dark teal eyes of yours. I'd love nothing more than to be able to hold you, every chance I could. Your childish looks are a surprise to anyone who knows you, but then again…no one really knows you do they? Because you won't let them get close enough!"

Hitsugaya glared. "Where are you going with this?"

"I'm attracted to you, mainly because you're so distant I want to get to know you better but," His expression softened as he drew the shorter figure closer to his body. "I want to be there for you."

_'Foolish idiot.'_

"Trust me, Toshiro."

"I've never been good at letting people in." He said. "I'm content living with myself."

Ichigo kissed the pale forehead, his fingers entwining in white locks as he pulled Hitsugaya's head back as he pressed their mouths together. Smirking into the kiss as the latter's knees gave out; he leaned against the glass wall, bringing Hitsugaya's body to his. "I know."

Hitsugaya sighed as he pushed himself away, grabbing his black discarded jacket and sliding his arms through the sleeves. Could he really do this? He had tried once before and had been let down to the point where he was a mess. But somehow, whenever he argued with Ichigo, it was all for fun and games. Any remark he had made towards the taller male had always been in teasing sort of manor. Hitsugaya's hand covered his mouth as he gasped in realization. He'd been flirting all along. In the three years that he had known the boy. He'd been encouraging their play.

"Toshiro?" Ichigo's hand itched to reach out and touch the smaller frame but he restrained himself from doing so.

The white-haired man moved his head a little as his hands straightened his tie and he tried to smooth out his jacket before he responded to the taller male. "I'll try." He slightly turned his head to the side, his eyes still hidden from Ichigo's view as they were filled with insecurity. "I'm not going to guarantee it will work, considering you're such a moron."

"Alright."

"What are you going to do about this mess?" He pointed to the ground.

"I'll tell Rukia and Orihime to rope off this elevator as they clean it up."

Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow. "You're going to make _them_ do it?"

Ichigo shrugged. "It's what they're paid to do."

The elevator door chimed and the metal door scraped open, Hitsugaya's eyes widening as he turned around to face the hallway. _'When was the power restored?'_ He mumbled a small good-bye to the orange-haired male still standing in the elevator as he made his way down the hallway.

=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=

"Yeah, bye." Ichigo said back as he pressed the button for the ground-level floor. His father could wait. It's not like he had anything of particular importance to talk to the man about anyways. Ten floors later he was stepping back out on to the marbled floor with gold accents, his tennis shoes squeaking as he walked towards the front security desk. "Oi, Renji!" He waved to his best friend, the redhead waving back enthusiastically as Ichigo came up to rest his arms on the countertop.

"Holy hell man." Renji shook his head, smiling as he patted his friend on his shoulder. "I can't believe you." Ichigo fished his blackberry out of his pocket, pressing the center button and grinning as he showed the other male the screen. 'Recording saved to card'. "I still can't believe it."

"The best part is that it was all worth it."

"Fuck yeah." The redhead sat back in his chair, leaning back and throwing his hands behind his head. "So what are you going to do now?"

"Relish in victory." Ichigo pointed to the security screens that were hidden underneath the front counter. "And _you_ are going to give me that tape."

Renji frowned. "Aw, but I was gonna keep it."

Ichigo playfully glared. "I don't think Toshiro would appreciate you jacking off to his screams."

"True. It would be a little weird."

"Especially if Byakuya found it."

Renji blushed as his best friend mentioned his own lover. Yeah. If Byakuya had ever found him hiding something like this…there would definitely be hell to pay. He quickly ejected the disk, slipping it into a protective sleeve and handing it over to his friend. "There ya go."

"Thanks." Ichigo slipping it into his jacket pocket. "Call Rukia and Orihime too will you? Or else some poor sucker is going to have one nasty surprise."

The redhead rolled his eyes as he picked up the phone receiver and pressed the intercom button. "Yo, Rukia! There's a clean-up in the Glass Elevator." He frowned. "No." Now growling he barked at her. "Just get up here and clean it!" Slamming the phone back down he sighed. "Woman. I don't understand them."

Ichigo laughed, giving his friend a salute before he shoved his hands in his pockets and walked towards the door. "See ya!" He called as he spun through the revolving doors. Once outside he took that precious little disk out from his pocket, twirling it in his fingers as he smirked in satisfaction. "What the—" Suddenly, the little white square package was ripped from his hand to fall to the ground in front of him, a perfect circular white hole smoking in the center of it did his eyes widened as he panicked. _'Shit, shit, shit!'_ He grabbed the cover and pulled the DVD out, a wider hole in the center and cracks splitting up the sides from the middle made the electronic device useless. "No, damnit!" He spun around, looking up to see a head of white-hair leaning out the window, a long black object in arms.

He cursed again as his phone vibrated in his pocket and he fished it out, his eyes bulging out of his sockets as he read the received text message.

_I'm always a step ahead of you, Kurosaki._

He growled in frustration as he gripped his phone in his hand. There goes his special plans! Wait…he still had his phone! Bringing the Blackberry up to eye level, he clicked into the menu, scrolling around until he got to his Multimedia section. Clicking into that menu he was aghast to find there wasn't any saved data. '_What?!'_ Ichigo turned his phone to the side, his thumb opening the little SD card pocket only to reveal that there wasn't a memory card inside of the phone. "Toshiro!" He screamed up at the white-haired male who disappeared from view, his phone vibrating again with a new text message.

_I'll see you tomorrow. 7pm. Your house._

Ichigo smirked. Aw, to hell with it. There wasn't any need for a DVD or recordings. Although it'd be nice if he had it when Hitsugaya was away on business or something. Then again, he always had tomorrow to try and record together. He put his hands into his pockets as he walked over to his car, fully aware that his new lover was watching his every move as he tore out of the parking lot and drove down the street.

After all, a new game had started.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, what did you think? It got a little weird towards the end, I know. But I couldn't really get out what I wanted to say. Haha, and yeah, I know I'm a bitch to Rukia and Orihime. But I think that anyone else would properly fit (sorry!).

Please, if you liked this story check out my other IchiXHitsu I'm working on!

Read.

Review.

Courtasy.

Period.

Ja!


End file.
